Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Fight or Flight
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A Normal Day Comes To An End On the Station When A Dominion Ship Exits The Wormhole With A Human Crew From A Lost Federation Starship.


**_Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_**  
><strong><em>Fight or Flight<em>**

Running footsteps rang threw the corridors of the large old alien space station, in the years since Starfleet had taken over the administration of the Station they had seen many things they could not explain yet today was one of those days as the Security guards ran towards the Infirmary. By the time they had arrived Captain Sisko, Colonel Kira and Doctor Bashir stood over a Bio-Bed looking shocked at a the medical report on a Starfleet Padd as Doctor Bashir spoke slowly with fear in his voice.

"She's a clone Captain… no doubt about it"

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"100% We should inform Starfleet Command right away"

As they looked back at the woman before them the sound of Starfleet and Bajoran phasers where powered up behind them as Bashir stepped back in shock at what he had just seen on his report.

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

Like any other day on this old Cardassian space station it began slowly for the exception of the last few days of war reports and posting casualty lists for the crew of the station to read and hopefully not find a loved one or close friend. Since the Romulans joined the war against the Dominion-Cardassian Alliance the war had been going in Starfleet's favour. However the crew had learned never to take things at face value as the course of war could turn at a moment's notice.

Captain Benjamin Sisko, seasoned command officer and Emissary to the Prophets of Bajor browsed over the last of the sector combat reports before he finally decided to get some rest and hopefully see his son as he had been too busy over the last few days to even have a simple meal with. After leaving his office on the upper level of the Operations centre, he was just about to place his feet on the elevator before an alarm rang at the science station.

"Elevated Neutrino readings, something is coming threw the wormhole Benjamin"

With a deep sigh he looked back at the young woman whom in an earlier incarnation, had been his long time friend and mentor.

"On screen Dax"

The main viewer blinked slightly to the somewhat majestic appearance of the only stable wormhole known to exist opening before them, seconds later a vessel began to appear threw the haze of the event horizon of the wormhole. Slowly the seasoned Captain walked towards the nearest station and yelled out loud.

"Jem'Hadar Scout, _RED ALERT!_"

The station immediately switched too battle stations as the inhabitants sighed slightly before calmly walking to secured locations as the military personnel secured all stations. With a deep sigh the Ferengi bar-keeper and local shady business man laughed as his clientele disappeared from his bar, quickly he fired a look at the only Starfleet officer left and laughed slightly.

"How is an honest Ferengi supposed to make a living in a place like this?"

The middle aged engineer of Irish decent looked up at him and pushed his fresh drink away as he replied.

"Quark, don't even go their with that. The words Honest and Ferengi are an Oxymoron… put that one back… I'll be around later for it"

"Of course Chief, but it'll cost you double next time… and please pay off your tab. I have enough of them to re-furnish the floor"

Smiling the Irish Non-enlisted Engineer ran from the bar towards the nearest elevator and quickly arrived at the Operations Centre of the space station, by this time questions flooded threw the duty staff.

"Chief, We have a Dominion fighter holding position just inside our shield grid…"

"On it sir…"

Before he could speak a communications channel beeped into life the screen changed from the unmistakable view of the enemy fighter to a hazy view and finally a face appeared on screen, shock resonated threw the command staff as they looked up too the huge veiwscreen before them and a human face began to form threw the static filled screen.

"Human?… you're human?" A voice said.

"I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko, Commander of the Federation Space Station… Deep Space Nine"

"Alison Thomas umm no rank. I see the rumours are true thank god. Captain we need to talk… may I come aboard your station?"

"First things first Miss… I have a few questions" He said slowly.

"Time is short Captain Sisko… I can answer all your questions, please allow me passage to your station, I will come alone and be unarmed is you so wish it"

Quickly Sisko gave the signal for the channel to be closed as he looked around at his command staff. Slowly his Bajoran First Officer walked too his side and spoke with her usual loud tone.

"Captain we have no idea what we are working with here…"

"I know Colonel, Odo…security teams at Opps right away. What ever this is… I want you here, I know the Jem'Hadar see you as a god…"

"Under stood… Security too Opps Immediately"

His rough gravely voice echoed threw the unusually calm operations centre as they all looked at the Captain for the next move in this chess game that had been played out before them, somehow that enemy fighter had over ridden the security protocols and activated the view screen from their own ship. Quickly Lieutenant Commander Worf drew a weapon he kept under his station as the Operations centre transporter padd activated. Before Sisko could look at the large Klingon he was standing next to the materialising person, in an instant he grabbed her arms and pushed his phaser into the left side of her jaw. Shock overcame them all as it was clear she was stood on the transporter pad wearing only her underwear.

"Worf, let her go" Called the Captain.

"Forgive the intrusion Captain but this can not wait… as you can see I am unarmed and my ship's weapons are deactivated. Sir I have a long story and very little time to tell it… please can we go some place private?"

With a half smile at the woman before him, he spoke with a crackle of shock in his voice.

"You have intruded on Starfleet Facility during a time of war miss…"

"It is of that war I wish to speak with you Captain, please time _IS _of the essence here"

Swiftly she made an argument in front of the Command Staff of the Space Station before the Captain would sit down with her in his large office, however rather then being alone they where joined by several very large Security officers and a rather upset Klingon and Changeling.

"All right miss, you have our attention"

"Thank you sir… I'll start at the beginning…"

"Always a good place miss" He said with a smile.

"Many years ago the Federation Starship USS Westen was conducting a survey on the outer reaches of Federation space. It's mission was too look for potential members of the Federation and expand Starfleet's sphere of influence beyond it's usual boundaries… nothing new right?"

"Right… Westen, The USS Westen was a Miranda Class… A science vessel that disappeared almost 100 years ago if memory serves"

"Captain, I'm getting to that. Well anyway something happened to the ship and it ended up in another part of the galaxy, we now know it went threw the wormhole. The crew couldn't figure out what had happened so eventually they set course back too Earth…"

Sisko's eyes rolled as he thought of the USS Voyager, one little ship stranded in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, yet he allowed her to continue with her entertaining story. Well at least it would make an interesting log entry.

"… Quickly the ship entered space controlled by a vast empire called '_The Dominion_', I see you know that name? Well seeing that one ship could a problem too their plans for the quadrant, they began to hunt it down. After two years of constant attacks the USS Westen was finally captured. Many of her crew escaped, eventually they found a safe harbour on an alien planet and began to develop a resistance towards the Dominion…"

"All very interesting miss, but where do you come in?" He asked.

With a slight shiver and smile she leaned forward and continued.

"I was getting to that sir, but good question, I am a descendant of the first officer of that ship and we've been fighting ever since… you see some of the crew was taken as slaves, some where executed, but a few escaped, those who escaped trained their children as they learned how to fight the enemy. Years ago we heard of a new vessel in the area that was tearing up Dominion ships it was called Defiant, then we heard rumours of something called the Federation. Alarm bells instantly rang, everyone of Federation decent knew that name yet it was something of a legend, a fairytale told too our kids… well in one attack we took a Dominion Bug. Umm that's the name we call that ship we took, anyway in it's records was the location of the _Wormhole_… and something else you need to know. Captain the Dominion is planning a major invasion of this side, you need to prepare"

With scepticism in his voice Captain Sisko leaned forward and replied.

"We know about the invasion plans miss and we are preparing…"

"I see, well perhaps this may change your mind. In exchange for your help we will share with you every peace of Intel we've got on the Dominion, fleet strengths, ship yard locations, closing facilities and that's just the beginning. Everything Starfleet and it's allies need to mount a full offensive against the Dominion"

"In return for what miss?"

Smiling she sat back in her chair and pulled her arms close around her, the air in the office was colder then she was used too, perhaps something to do with her lack of clothing, or she grew up in a much warmer climate.

"You're assistance, Captain there are so very few of us left now… only around 300. We have a transport filled with Refugees standing by in a star system near the wormhole… if you where to help us escort that ship too this side of the wormhole I'll personally give you everything you need to fight them"

His scepticism began too grow even more as he looked at the officers stood around him before he replied.

"Tempting. And what makes us think you won't just blow us up the instant we get clear of the Station? Or this is a Dominion trap too lure in the Defiant?"

"Sisko, the Defiant is a high priority for the Dominion yes… I'll admit that. Actually they are slightly afraid of it…"

Worf looked down on her from behind as he spoke for the first time.

"The Dominion is afraid of Defiant?"

"Contrary to what you have been told the Dominion isn't as powerful as they would like everyone to think, on the other side of their vast Empire is an enemy like nothing you've seen before. They won't go near them due too some kind of treaty put down thousands of years ago, fear keeps them in place. Defiant reminds them of that fear, actually Captain there is a large price on your head in what you call the 'Gamma Quadrant' a price we once considered collecting on, well I can assure you we won't. Help me escort that ship back to Federation space, I'll give you everything you need… even my ship. You can run what ever tests you see fit on me and my people to verify who and what we are. Captain Please, I'm running out of time, any minute that transport could be found by the Dominion and destroyed as an example too others. If you can't help me… then we are all as good as dead"

After hours of negotiating with the stoic Starfleet Captain, they had finally agreed to escort the captured Dominion ship back and escort the transport home. With Defiant and the Captured vessel it would be heavily escorted and protected from enemy attack. The journey too the star system '_near_' the wormhole took one week, for the crew of the Defiant it was an unnerving experience travelling that distance under cloak and being escorted by a captured enemy ship. Finally after a long voyage they entered a small star system as the location of the transport was displayed on the main viewer.

Silently the USS Defiant closed on the transport vessel still under cloak.

"Captain detecting no life signs from the vessel"

"What?" Cried Sisko.

"Re-checking, correct sir. No life signs… yet one hell of a battle damage on the hull sir"

"Alright, get Thomas on channel, NOW"

"Already got her sir, she's hailing us now"

"On Screen" He commanded.

Instantly the worried face of the young woman appeared on screen as she appeared to check her own sensors threw the Dominion headset she was wearing.

"Sisko, We're picking up _NO_ life signs… can you confirm that?"

"I'm afraid so miss, what now?"

Anger and grief ran threw her as she looked around the bridge of her vessel at the crew stood shocked at the loss of the transport and the friends she had too leave behind.

"I'm going over, I need too see it for myself. You're welcome to join me sir"

"Of course, Worf, Chief.. Doctor you're with me"

Moment's later the two boarding parties materialised onto the wrecked vessel as they all looked around in shock at the devastation onboard the unarmed transport ship. Blood lined the floor, bulkheads and ceiling as they walked threw the vessel with weapon's drawn, a sick feeling ran threw Alison as she looked around with tears in her eyes as she knelt down next a body and rolled it over as she wept slightly.

"Ohh my god…"

"Who was she Miss?" Asked Sisko.

"My younger sister, she turned 16 just last week. Those Bastards… I'll kill them all…"

Tears flowed freely as she closed the young girl's eyes and covered her face with her own jacket, quickly she stood and looked at Sisko with her eyes flaming as she walked almost nose too nose with the large Starfleet Captain and spoke with a harsh tone.

"I'm gonna find them, I'm gonna kill them. Captain I have the location of the main cloning facility for Dominion troops… We take that out… we cripple the Dominion for months, Contact your fleet… get as many of them as you can"

"Alison, I can't do that!"

"Then I'll do it myself" She said quickly.

"I can't stop you… but…"

Before he finished his sentence his communicator chirped into life.

"Defiant too Away team, sensors are picking up four Jem'Hadar attack ships entering the system… we're beaming you back _NOW_"

Her eyes lite up as she looked down and activated her ship's transporter and vanished in a haze of energy, quickly followed by the Starfleet away team. Back onboard the Defiant Sisko and his team ran too the bridge as on screen the allied Dominion ship broke formation on an intercept course for the approaching enemy fleet.

"What the hell is she doing?" Called out Bashir.

"Revenge Doctor, pure and simple revenge"

"Captain, I have Alison on channel…"

"On screen Ensign"

Quickly the main viewer image changed as Alison once again appeared on screen with a large smile on her face.

"Sisko, get the hell out of here, I'll distract the enemy fleet as long as possible"

"You're out numbered Alison, don't be stupid…"

"You've made it clear this is not your fight… but it is ours. Besides we've gone up against more ships then this and come out the other side. Once you're away we'll rendezvous at your Station as soon as possible… Billy, lock weapons on the lead ship and fire when ready. Gotta go, Alison Thomas out…"

Sisko looked around at his crew and sighed deeply as too the surprise of the crew he called for a course back too the station, as the cloaked Defiant left the system they kept a sensor lock on the battle unfolding behind them as long as possible as a rather disgruntled Worf called out the attack as it happened.

"…They've engaged the enemy fleet sir. They've opened with a heavy barrage of torpedo fire, the enemy fleet as he broken formation. She's attacking the lead ship, it's shields have collapsed… Phaser fire, lead ship is destroyed… wait, impressive move she's being overrun by the remaining three… We've lost sensor contact sir"

_**One week later**_

Finally the Defiant exited the wormhole to be greeted by the welcoming sight of the old Cardassian Space Station they called home. With a smile Sisko looked at the station as docked at one of the upper docking pylons was the freighter owned and operated by Cassidy Yates.

Slowly the Escort/Battleship docked with the station while a sombre feeling ran over the crew as they finally stepped onto the decks of the Station.

**_Eight Hours Later_**

"… And that's when we lost contact with the ship sir"

"You did the right thing Ben… that deep in enemy territory you'd have been a sitting duck"

Sisko's report too his superior officer and friend was a lengthy one, yet they both could not have turned down the intelligence that would have been handed too them on Dominion activity on the other side of the wormhole. Slowly Sisko sat back and took a long sip of his Klingon Coffee before sighing.

"I'm sorry sir… I just wish their was more we could have done"

"I looked into that ship… the Westen? it disappeared as stated… she was an experiment… A Miranda Class converted into a science vessel. Starfleet lost contact with her over 100 years ago as it past the boundaries of what was then Federation space…"

The voice of Colonel Kira rang over the station's intercom cutting off the Admiral in his tracks.

"Captain, we've got something coming threw the wormhole… You should get in here"

"On my way…" He called out. "Admiral, I'll contact you later…"

"Of course Ben, Admiral Ross out"

He picked up his coffee and stepped out of his office as something emerged from the wormhole, almost tumbling threw space.

"Well I'll be damned… She's taken a pounding but still in one piece… almost. Launch a Runabout… bring her in to dock"

Running footsteps rang threw the corridors of the large old alien space station, in the years since Starfleet had taken over the administration of the Station they had seen many things they could not explain yet today was one of those days as the Security guards ran towards the Infirmary. By the time they had arrived Captain Sisko, Colonel Kira and Doctor Bashir stood over a Bio-Bed looking shocked at a the medical report on a Starfleet Padd as Doctor Bashir spoke slowly with fear in his voice.

"She's a clone Captain… no doubt about it"

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"100% We should inform Starfleet Command right away"

As they looked back at the woman before them the sound of Starfleet and Bajoran phasers where powered up behind them as Bashir stepped back in shock at what he had just seen on his report.

"Easy boys… Miss Thomas?"

"Sisko? Ohh thank god…"

"What happened out their?" He said slowly.

Slowly she sat up, ignoring the pain that ran threw her she replied.

"We managed too take out three of the enemy ships and cripple the forth… as we set course for the wormhole we encountered massive resistance from Dominion ships, but we managed too get threw… we took some heavy damage but… why are those guys pointing weapons at me?"

"You're a clone miss Thomas, readings suggest Dominion Cloning technology…"

"Of course I am, Captain do you realise what's going on back their? Our numbers are low and our weapons are few and far between… I'm the first clone of Alison Thomas one of our best fighters. I was the First of Five…"

He now knew exactly what was going on, cloning technology was perhaps the only way to build a fighting force against the Dominion, he also realised who the young girl was who died on that ship. A younger clone, but what about the information she had on the Dominion fleet? Was it now worth anything, reliable intelligence? especially as Dominion Technology was used. If anything he knew that the Dominion it's self could now have a operative in the midst of it's Enemy.

**_Story By:  
><em>****_GW Ryan_**


End file.
